


Do. . .

by nicocoer



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicocoer/pseuds/nicocoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of AibaJun moments, followed by porn. Because Plots don't exist unless they are crack in my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do. . .

_**Do what you're good at** _

"No. Absolutely not."

Jun stood, staring in horror at the concoction in front of him. Sometimes, he really wondered where the staff came up with this stuff. Snake soup, animal noses, Color changing gloop- is there anything out of the question? Hopefully, he thought as Aiba stirred the glass of dark eggplant sludge to a vibrant green, there won't be something floating unseen in the bottom.

"Ne, Jun-chan, It's good for you! It has all sorts of vitamins. Just try it, try a little."

Aiba practically bounced toward him with the glass, a goofy grin on his face. The concoction burbled merrily as it shifted back to a sickly eggplant-ish color.

Jun's resistance lasted all of two seconds. Aiba _was_ always good at getting Jun to do what he wanted, and Jun grimaced as he tipped the substance back to slide groggily down his throat.

 

_**Do your Best** _

 

Aiba slumped into a chair. "Eeeh, so tired! I could sleep right here. . ."

Nino continued taping the Buttons of his DS and Ohno snored a little, having already fallen asleep next to him. Aiba squirmed in his chair in a vain attempt to get comfortable.

_SQUEEEAKKKK_

Nino frowned and muttered something sounding suspiciously like "If I die, I will kill you, so-help-me-god."

_SQUEEEAKKKK SQUEEEAAAKKEEE SQUEEEAKKKK._

Sho looked up from his newspaper and Ohno twitched in his sleep.

_SQUEE- Thump._

"Ehhh???"

"Eh, some of us are trying to do some work, ne?" Jun put his rings back on as he went back to a bundle of scripts on the table.

_**Do what's (just) right** _

"Eh, Baka, hold _still_!"

"But I don't want anything in my pockets, Jun-chan~!"

"There!" Jun said as he tucked a handkerchief in Aiba's suit pocket.

"Eh?" He stopped flailing and looked down. "Eh, Jun-chan was right, It does look better!"

Jun snorted, then adjusted his bandmate's ascot for the millionth time.

_**Do what feels natural** _

". . . what?"

"I asked what you were thinking about." Jun prodded (maybe a little harder then necessary) Aiba's shin with his toe.

"I. . . we are lucky to be in our group, ne? Though now, see, I'm worried that maybe you'll spill something on me again." Aiba shifted minutely away.

"Eh, Aiba, perhaps you already have done that job for me."

Aiba looked down and nodded in agreement. At some point, he must have tipped his glass a little too far as there was a little bit of something on his shirt. It wasn't wine this time, and probably wouldn't stain too bad, but it made him frown anyways.

Jun grabbed a napkin, dipped it in water, and handed it over. Their eyes met, and rather than let Aiba do the mopping up himself, he dabbed at it himself before asking a waitress for some warm water.

_**Do it all (and more)** _

Jun felt a warm body curl up against his back and heard Aiba murmur unintelligibly.

". . . Aiba-chan."

"Ngh?" He answered sleepily.

"My bed?"

"Nnghh?"

"You are in it."

"'s Cold in mine. And Jun-chan is warm." Aiba snaked an arm around Jun's waist.

". . . You weren't really asleep, were you?" Jun felt Aiba smile into his shoulder, before his hand slipped a bit lower than completely expected.

"Couldn't sleep." And then his hand dipped below Jun's waistband and there was no need to explain why exactly Aiba couldn't sleep, because it was quickly becoming obvious by the grip he had on Jun's cock. He nuzzled into the younger man's neck as his fist moved, slowly at first, but speeding up as he felt Jun's hips start to move.

"Aiba. . ."

Aiba loosened his grip, then removed his hand all together before leaning over Jun's form. In the little light coming through the curtains, his grin stood out- until Jun's hands reached up and brought him down, hard, and then his mouth was too busy with another mouth to be grinning like a fool. When their hips came together they both hissed a little, but continued to move against each other.

"Eh, is it time to undress, then?"

". . . Baka."

"Ne, Jun-chan, is that the best you can do?"

_Thwap_

Aiba squeaked and fell sideways as Jun started to laugh.

"Eh, it seems you are still clumsy in bed. I had best help you undress so you don't hurt yourself." And with that his hands were back on Aiba's body and revealing skin rapidly to the cool air as the other man's clothing was tossed to the floor. Some how Jun's clothing was gone along with Aiba's by the time he finished. Then it was just skin touching glorious skin and _god_ did it feel like heaven to feel that warmth after a long day out there. The thought that tomorrow would be another long day was pushed aside in favor of exploring the way Aiba's neck tasted and the feel of his nipples under his lips as he mouthed them.

"Ne, Jun-chan, lower. . . Ah!" Aiba clenched his hands in Jun's hair as that mouth closed around his cock and pulled it in almost without thought. He rocked into Jun's mouth while it worked on him, tongue swirling against him as he was pulled further in. Just when he thought _ah, maybe this will be all for me tonight_ Jun pulled back.

Aiba whimpered.

"The lube is in my bag," Jun said, his lips swollen, "perhaps you ought to-?"

Before the question was finished, Aiba had stumbled over to the bag and back, eager and most definitely willing to go forward as he put a little of the substance on his fingers before beginning to stretch Jun. He eased his fingers in and rocked them with a practiced motion.

"Just do it!"

And so he moved his cock into his lover's ass before reaching around with an already lubricated hand to grasp Jun's cock again. As he thrust, Aiba pulled on Jun's length to match his rhythm. Satisfied words along the lines of 'yes' and 'god' and 'so good' came out from both their lips. Before long the rhythm between his hips and his fist didn't match so he let his hand loosen and slide as he thrust unevenly forward.

The sounds that poured out of Jun's lips as Aiba shifted were golden and full of promise that shortly there will be release for both of them, and after there will be exhaustion and warmth and maybe a few snide remarks about the mess, and maybe, Aiba thinks right before his brain evaporates completely, he will ask if that lube really was green apple flavored.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://beckerbell.livejournal.com/profile)[beckerbell](http://beckerbell.livejournal.com/), [](http://gimmick-game.livejournal.com/profile)[gimmick_game](http://gimmick-game.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aatash.livejournal.com/profile)[aatash](http://aatash.livejournal.com/) for their Arashi fangirling which I could then pull from. ♥ to [](http://lazulisong.livejournal.com/profile)[lazulisong](http://lazulisong.livejournal.com/), who this fic was written for for [](http://je-holiday.livejournal.com/profile)[je_holiday](http://je-holiday.livejournal.com/) 2007\. :D


End file.
